


Hard Day's Work

by Sapphoria



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Banter, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fear, Feelings, First Aid, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Galo is good with kids, Heart-to-Heart, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, Lio joins burning rescue, M/M, Minor Injuries, Near Death Experiences, No Beta, Post-Canon, Post-Movie, Reckless Galo, Rescue Missions, Tags Are Hard, Talking, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Worry, they're both dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21503713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphoria/pseuds/Sapphoria
Summary: “Great work out there today, Thymos.”'Great work, my ass.'Lio Fotia is becoming used to being part of the Burning Rescue team. But will never get used to Galo's recklessness and disregard for his own life.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 17
Kudos: 331





	Hard Day's Work

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> Enjoy a little piece I wrote of just two dorks working and being together I guess. They're.. dumb. and in love.  
> Wasn't beta'd, so god forgive me.

“Great work out there today, Thymos.” 

‘ _ Great work, my ass.’  _ Lio huffed to himself as he climbed off his motorcycle, propping out the kickstand and glancing around at the rest of the team settling back into the garage of Burning Rescue. 

Galo hopped out of the passenger’s side door of Ignis’ car, covered head to toe in soot and ash. His usually spiked hair was wilted and discolored from the visible debris on him. He was grinning nonetheless, unbothered by his unfavorable appearance. 

“Hah, Thanks, Chief! Everybody kicked ass, like usual, no questions asked!” The cocky blue haired fireman chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck a tad bashfully at the praise. 

“You did well. All of you,” Ignis addressed the team who was straightening up their equipment after another successful rescue and job well done. There were hums in approval and rummaging throughout the area. 

The chief leveled his gaze at one of the two newest members to the team. He sighed, shaking his head as he stepped towards him. 

“Remember, overconfidence will come to bite you in the ass someday. Watch yourself, first and foremost. Am I clear?” The older man pinched the bridge of his nose but put a kind hand to Galo’s shoulder. Even from behind his sunglasses, Galo could see the somber man’s expression softened. 

“You did a good thing, Galo. But don’t forget to protect your own life.” Ignis’ shades seemed to shine.

“You already saved the world once, Don’t go wasting it.” He clapped him on the shoulder before stepping around him and back towards his office. He waved offhandedly behind him.   
  
“You’re all dismissed for today, unless something comes up. And Thymos, get cleaned up!” 

**_“Yes, Chief!”_ **

The chorus of the team rang out before the group all separated to their different tasks. Cleaning up their gear, restocking supplies for next mission, figuring logistics (though that was usually left to Remi and Lucia to bicker over). 

Lio eyed Galo from behind his bike, making sure everything on the newly constructed beauty was intact. It looked a lot like his old burnish bike, less flashy of course, but he wasn’t complaining. It symbolized his joining of Burning Rescue, the acceptance the team had of him… 

His eyes trailed up to the firey enigma who stood across the room, walking around his trashed and dented up Matoi tech, listing off damage and chatting loudly with a frustrated Lucia who was hunched over her large computer at the far end of the open car bay.  _ Even though Ignis said to get cleaned up. And God, did he need it.  _

Galo Thymos was singed to high heaven, from his boots to the tips of his wild hair. 

  
  


_ Lio had been in the firetruck beside Lucia at her post, her fingers were flying across the keyboard. The fire had started out small, a corner city apartment building and what they assumed was an electrical fire that had sparked in the basement, from the looks of it.  _

_ The whole place had gone up pretty quickly, nonetheless.  _

_ Lio’s eyes drifted over the monitors, viewing the different angles of the uncontrolled blaze and the team sent in to stop it. He, of course, couldn’t draw his eyes away too long from the screen with Galo’s point of view. He was transfixed. _

_ The ex-burnish had only been a member of Burning Rescue for a few months now, learning the ropes on how to deal with fires in a non-burnish way. He’d mostly just been assisting where he could, with more strategic work and what little could be done with a freezing pistol, as much as he hated using them at first. The little device did find itself to be quite useful for putting out smoldering brush or debris before it could catch on the outside of a blazing building. Even with what bits and pieces he helped clean up and prep outside of blazes, he still felt the desire to fight alongside the boisterous fireman. Be it a real fight or just doing their now standard job. _

_ But standing inside the truck with Lucia, something didn’t feel right.  _

_ “I think we have everyone,” Varys said through the comms.  _

_ “We’re heading outside now. Minor injuries, so far. Have medical personnel called, Luci.” Remi followed up. _

_ “View from uptop, Aina?”  _

_ “Get moving! The structure is old, so it might burn faster then some of the newer model buildings. Portions of the roof are caving in already,” The pilot reported through her end.  _

_ “Galo! Where are you?” Aina asked a bit frantically, her field of view from the monitor showed the top of the building, flames steadily streaming from the cracks in the roof and the beams sinking inward.  _

_ “Top floor! I hear somebody screaming but the roofs collapsed and there’s no room through! Shit-” Galo’s voice spoke over the team’s comms and he grunted. The view from his tech showed a pile of smoldering and sparking beams and debris. The apartment he was in was black with smoke and fire.  _

_ “Hey, hey! Your tech’s too small to move that stuff and too big to slip through! Watch it!” Lucia pointed out.  _

_ “Galo…” Aina said warningly.  _

_ Lio stiffened beside the scientist at her computer. Uh-oh. He knew that idiot would do it before the man in the building even reacted. The next thing the team knew, the blue haired man had climbed out of his tech and scrambled towards the smoldering pile of rubble. He pulled his own freezing pistol from one of his pouches on his belt and started to work on at least putting out the risk of setting himself on fire if he crossed through.  _

_ “Galo! What are you doing?! Get out of there!” Aina yelped, Remi groaned over the comm.  _

_ “Two seconds! I can’t just leave somebody in there!” Galo shouted back towards his tech and managed to get a decently put out area of rubble to stop sparking. He heaved and lifted large chunks of ceiling tile and heavy chunks of beam from the pile. He hacked, wincing visibly from where Lio watched from the view from his tech back to the firetruck.  _

_ “Galo, leave! You’re acting rashly!” Lio snapped, feeling something akin to dread crawling about in his chest at the hazy video feed.  _

_ “Hello! Anybody in here!” The fireman shouted the best he could over the thick smoke in his lungs. More beams suddenly fell just in front of him, causing the unprotected man to curse and fall back. He gritted his teeth and shot right back up, continuing to dig through the rubble at a more desperate pace until two little arms reached out to him. A kid. Stuck within the pile of debris and pinned by the leg.  _

_ Galo’s features softened, though no one but the kid could see. He knelt and heaved the piece of steel and concrete from the kid’s leg, earning him a scream of pain, but he was alive at least.  _

_ “Up ya go! Sorry, this might hurt! Let’s grin and bear it!” He smiled, trying to encourage the poor terrified child as he scooped them up into his arms.  _

_ The child’s small arms encircled his rescuer’s neck and groaned in pain, his eyes were wet with tears. He was just a kid…  _

_ There was a sickening creaking noise.  _

_ “Oh, sh-” _

_ The building collapsed.  _

_ Lio felt his heart stop. He didn’t even realize he had turned heel and out of the firetruck into the light of dusk and the glow from the rubble of an engulfed burning building. Everything was still.  _

_ Varys and Remi’s mechs were outside, the two helping rescued tenants from the building out of the vicinity and to waiting medical staff.  _

_ Aina circled the once standing building. The aircraft moved erratically. Searching.  _

_ Lio stared. He felt cold. Really, really cold.  _

_ Then, a patch of smoldering steel and rock moved, shifted just so.  _

**_That motherfucker._ **

_ Lio whipped his freeze pistol from the holster on his own belt and surged forward, tearing ass the little distance from the truck to the edge of the blaze before he started firing around the moving rubble.  _

_ After a solid minute, a mechanical arm broke free from the heaping pile.  _

_ Lio’s heart lurched.  _

_ The matoi tech broke free, bent to high hell and covered in black soot and dust. Inside the tech, Galo had one arm in the suit to maneuver, the other was holding up the small child clinging to his chest and trembling.  _

_ The man's bright blue eyes stood out among the black soot and singe as the locked on Lio’s across the way.  _

_ He beamed crookedly.  _

_ “We’re alive!”  _

  
  


Lio practically glared by now at the almost jovial man across the room. Didn’t he care about his own life, even the slightest bit? 

He huffed as he stood straight, dusting off his oversized Burning Rescue jacket and walked confidently towards the man. 

"Locker room, let’s go. We're getting you cleaned up." 

Galo blinked, turning and looking to Lio. He seemed perplexed, brows furrowing just slightly. 

"Huh? Oh, gimmie a second, Li. Trying to figure out all the parts that need to be repaired-" he was cut off by the cool chill that zipped down his spine as Lio firmly kept his eyes fixed on him. The blonde didn’t budge. 

Galo scratched at his cheek almost shyly, sighing in defeat before he turned to Lucia who looked towards them with a broad smirk on her face. She waved her hand dismissively. 

“Yeah get out of here, Galo! You’ll only get my tech even more messy with you looking like that!” She snickered before spinning back to face her computer and began typing hastily again. 

Lio rolled his eyes, albed fondly as he reached out and took Galo’s gloved hand in his and led him down the hall, out of the garage. 

The two walked down the darkened HQ halls to a set of frosted glass doors, one for men and one for women. 

‘ _ Tacky.’  _

Lio pushed open the door on the right and dragged the taller man in behind him, the man grunting as the door almost hit him on the way inside. 

The locker room was clean, steel lockers lining the square of a room, some cheap white laminate benches in a smaller square in the center. Modest sinks and stalls, showers and toilets in a connected adjacent room. Practical. 

Lio stepped further into the room before he released Galo’s hand and pointed at the benches. 

  
“Sit.” 

Galo pouted, huffing out a stream of air that blew up his ash covered bangs from his face. He listened anyway and strode to the benches, sitting down heavily. He let out a relieved sigh, slumping a bit. 

_ ‘Thought so,’  _ Lio thought as he glanced in the man’s direction one more time before going to the first aid kit mounted on the wall. 

He pulled it down with little flourish, tucking the small white metal case up under his arm and headed for Galo’s locker that was across the room. He opened the creaky door and rummaged around the slight mess, some extra shirts and pants folded haphazardly and laid at the bottom under tacked up photos of the team, Galo in the academy, matoi… Lio pulled a black t shirt and jeans from the stack as well as a loose towel and washcloth. 

Lio carried all the goods back to Galo on the bench and sat beside him, placing the kit down on his lap. 

He popped open the metal case and pulled out a disposable water bottle, wetting the washcloth he had brought. He turned to straddle the bench and leaned in close to the slumped forward firefighter.

Lio cupped his cheek gently. He bristled at the feeling of grime and dirt on the man’s usually smooth cheeks. 

“Look up a bit.. Let me at least clean your face off before you take a shower.” He asked, patting his cheek to get his attention. 

Galo yawned, blinking up at Lio from under his sagging bangs. His blue eyes seemed even brighter against the ashen background of his dust coated skin. 

“Isn’t that a waste of time? I can just scrub down in the shower all at once!” He said, a bit fatigued. 

Lio clicked his tongue and pinched his cheek lightly. Galo yelped. 

“Just let me do it, Idiot. Don’t want you complaining and crying in the shower when you get soot in your eyes.” He said sternly and brought the damp washcloth to the man’s cheek. 

“Cry?! What-” 

Galo breathed in shakily through his nose, the sting hot in his cheek as Lio rubbed small circles. 

Lio chuckled quietly as the blue haired man made a face. 

“Does it sting? It looks like under all the dirt, you have some cuts..” He mused as he continued to slowly drag the damp cloth across his skin. 

The pair fell into a comfortable silence as Lio worked to wipe most of the dirt and debris from the skin on Galo’s face and slowly brought the cloth down to clean up his neck some. He sighed quietly, avoiding eye contact. 

“... You were really reckless today.” The blonde broke the silence and huffed shortly. He slowed the damp cloth over the back of Galo’s neck, inching a bit closer. He looked at him evenly. 

“You could have  **_died_ ** , Galo.” 

“But I didn’t, same as usual! That’s good, right?” Galo blinked at him, his breath hot against Lio’s cheek from the short distance. 

Lio grit his teeth and shoved at his broad chest impulsively earning a wince from the man, anger suddenly visible in Lio’s violet eyes as he looked at him seriously. His face was red, even. 

“You don’t understand! This isn’t burnish fire anymore! It isn’t aiming for you specifically anymore! It isn’t aiming for anyone! It’s wild! No one is controlling it,  **_I_ ** can’t-!” The words rushed from Lio’s mouth before he could stop them. His eyes were wide. He took a deep breath. 

“I-.. I can’t do anything to help you in there, as I am now…” He squeezed his fists which were clenched on his knees, washcloth balled up tightly. 

Galo stared at him, owlishly big eyes as he pushed his bangs back out of his face. He rubbed the spot on his chest where he had been shoved, a handprint left on the dirty skin. His gaze softened marginally. 

“... Lio…” he sighed quietly. 

He pulled off his dirty clothes, his hands comically clean compared to the rest of him. He reached out, tugging the smaller man to his chest in a tight embrace. He rested his chin on the top of the blonde’s head. 

“I freaked you out today, huh? Thought you would have been used to it by now, the thought of me dying and stuff.” Galo chuckled bitterly, though there wasn’t any humor in his statement. 

Lio grumbled from where his face was pressed to Galo’s neck. He lightly returned the hug, not wanting to cause his battered partner anymore discomfort then he was definitely already in, the grunts and light groans considered. 

“Of course I’m ‘freaked out.’ I already  _ thought  _ I lost you once, before I even truly knew you.” He huffed shortly, the memory of the limp fireman plummeting to his assumed death from a blow from that bastard governor. 

“Heh, You’re right, you’re right… I felt that way too. When I almost lost you,” Galo hummed against the crown of his head. 

Lio breathed in deeply, tightening his hold just a bit before he moved back to look at Galo in the eye. 

“You can’t just throw caution to the wind like that, got it?” He seemed deadly serious. 

“Oh yeah? You’re kind of setting a double standard for when you fly off the handle sometimes, ya know-” Galo averted his eyes, a small grin on his face. 

_ ‘Ooh, that time on my bike in the forest fire- ‘ _

“Alright, Alright, Stop glaring at me like that, Lio!” Galo snorted and tried to hold back his snickers. 

Galo smiled genuinely, his eyes were fond as he crossed his legs on the bench to fully face his partner. 

“... I’ll be more careful, if you promise to watch my back. You’re already doing great as part of the team… So! That’s a promise, Lio Fotia. You got me?” He nodded assuredly, his arms folded over his chest in conviction as he waited for his response. 

Lio stared at him blankly before his lip quirked up. All the tension drained from his shoulders. 

“... It’s a deal, Galo Thymos.” He rolled his eyes. He shook his head, exasperation and embarrassment taking over at how much he needed Galo to promise him that… His face burned red. 

“How do I put up with you…” He muttered. 

Galo snorted and scooted closer, wrapping an arm around Lio’s shoulder and beaming. 

“Because! we’re two burning souls, connected by a trail of fire-” 

“Oh god, don’t say that out loud! You’re so corny!” Lio batted at his arm around his smaller frame, but he chuckled quietly.

“I still can’t believe you’re this dramatic all the time-” 

“Hell yeah, I am! And you love it! That’s how you know our souls are joined as one!-” 

Lio put his soot covered hand over his mouth. 

“... You’re truly the biggest idiot I’ve ever met,” He sighed lightly. 

“But you’re mine.”

He removed his hand and pressed a light kiss to his lips before standing up.

It was small, but they didn’t need much to show how much it meant. 

Galo beamed. 

Lio looked down at himself and made an annoyed expression. His own body was now coated in debris and the smell of smoke. 

“Looks like we both need a shower now.” 

Galo stretched over his head, standing himself and nodding.    
  


“We can do the rest of the first aid stuff after we’re all clean,” He yawned, Putting his hands up behind his head as he walked over towards the stalls where the row of showers sat. 

He looked over his shoulder. Fondness and familiarity.

“Comin’ with?” 

Lio couldn’t stop himself as he smiled. 

“... Yeah. Let’s go.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! All comments and feedback is deeply appreciated!  
> My twitter is [@Telesthesian](https://twitter.com/Telesthesian)


End file.
